<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I HAVE NO COMPLAINTS, TRULY. by CorinaLannister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618916">I HAVE NO COMPLAINTS, TRULY.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/CorinaLannister'>CorinaLannister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, Pirate King Elizabeth Swann, Post-Canon, Undressing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/CorinaLannister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Everything will be alright, I’ve got you,” Jack’s voice whispered to her when she was upright, it helped calm her a little, though it did nothing for the room that was spinning around her. </p><p>“No wonder the rum is always gone,” Elizabeth thinks she hears him mutter under his breath, as he starts to walk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Id Pro Quo 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Elizabeth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/gifts">firelord65</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Another,” Elizabeth shouted boldly, her words slightly slurred, to the bartender, her arm extended outwards, tankard in hand to help catch their attention should her raised voice not. The tables near her were vacant, everyone was giving her a wide berth. For that she was suitably happy, she was not in the mood to talk to anyone, especially not about any of her...feelings, especially her feelings about a certain person. Her table was not far from the bar, in a seedy tavern, in Tortuga. She had chosen her place of respite for the evening, anything to get away - even if just for a little while. Spending all her time with this one person was infuriating beyond relied. And being on a vessel meant there was no escape lest one want to throw herself or someone else overboard. There was only so much of Jack one could take. He could be so arrogant, so repulsive, so utterly mad, yet so...oddly charming, handsome, and...awful. He could be just plain awful, hadn’t he heard of soap. But still, she found herself looking his way, and couldn't shake the feelings that had developed in her. The worst part was that he didn’t reciprocate, he had after all told her that things could never work between them, the words had cut her deeply, like a sure cutlass swipe to the belly would. She drank to forget. </p><p>When the form behind the bar eventually started walking towards her, she had to blink so that the blurriness of the form merged back into one instead of two. Then she had to blink again when her mind conjured up the vision of Jack. He would never deign to be a tavern keeper, the only time he would even go behind the bar would be to pilfer his next drink.</p><p>“Excuse me, miss,” he said somewhat concernedly - not Jack, that was decidedly not Jacks voice. When she looked at them, seeing them for the firs time, they carried on slowly, cautiously, like they didn’t want to upset her, “Don’t you think you’ve had enough?” </p><p>“I’ll decide when I’ve had enough,” Elizabeth said while gesturing with one of her arms, the action knocked her empty tankard off the top of the table. The sound of it hitting the ground startled her, and when she twisted her body to see what the noise was, she almost ended up overbalancing on the chair. A precarious moment had her set to topple of. It would have been easy for it to happen in her current state, yet somehow her hands caught the rim of the table, stopping her from falling onto the floor. </p><p>Elizabeth let out a short laugh, whether out of excitement or fear she could not say.</p><p>“Do you need an escort home?” not Jack said to her. How she wished it were him, she already missed his maddening self. </p><p>“No. What I need is a drink. I’m the pirate king. You can’t deny me another tankard,” she told him, her hands unsteadily starting the action of drawing her sword. It took her hand three tries to grasp the hilt, the other times she tried to hold thin air, but still she persisted. When she had it in her hand, she looked up too quickly, there were now more Jacks standing there. Elizabeth blinked once, then twice, and finally thrice. Still they failed to merge back into one another, but at least her vision showed that it was not Jack anymore. </p><p>“Easy...I’ll be right back with your drink,” all of them said at once, causing her head to spin even more. She was painstakingly relieved when they all whirled around and walked away from her. Her mind was playing tricks on her, she needed to look at something that was still. Elizabeth decided to look up at the ceiling, it was all one colour she mused. But then she started noticing that it was rather dirty, just like Jack could be.<br/>

Why is everything morphing into Jack? Her mind asked her as she put her hands over her eyes. The more she tried not to think about him, the more she thought about him. 

She could not say how long she zoned out, when thinking about Jack, her eyes closed as she leant against the back of the chair. Her thoughts spiraling, images of him appearing everywhere. The first time she saw him - after he had saved her life, the time he had come to her rescue at Isla De Muerta, the time she had kissed him. She couldn’t bear thinking about the time that she had killed him, that seemed like a lifetime ago, besides he was alive. Alive enough that his hands were warm against her skin, her thoughts settled back onto that one kiss, the only one they had ever shared, what she wouldn’t give to try that again. She imagined his voice saying her name, ‘Elizabeth’, in a breathy tone. It would be enough to make her come undone. He would say it multiple times, 'Elizabeth'. Each time he said it, it became more powerful. Maybe he would even call her Lizzie as he kissed her. </p><p>"Elizabeth,” each time would get louder, “Elizabeth.” 

Wait? Louder? No they would get softer as they spent the night together, why would they be getting louder? Her mind was all addled. </p><p>“Lizzie,” she jerked to the side at that one, found herself weightless for a moment before she hit the floor with her rump.  </p><p>“Daydreams aren’t meant to hurt,” Elizabeth groaned out from her place on the floor. </p><p>“Are you alright?” Jack questioned her, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders. Great, she had manifested him again. Well, she could use him to her benefit.</p><p>“I was perfectly fine kissing you until you pushed me to the ground. I’d like you to kiss me again. Harder this time,” she slurred once she finally settled her gaze onto the form next to her. </p><p>“Come here, love. Let’s get you home,” he said to her, which was peculiar as that wasn’t something he usually said when she imagined him. When his arms looped around her shoulders, she momentarily forgot about the strangeness. Elizabeth forced herself closer to him, accidentally bumping their heads together with the motion, that was also odd, but she carried on with her task. Elizabeth’s lips touched his, but only a few moments, she started to realise things weren’t adding up in her rum induced haze. Something was very wrong, and she questioned how much rum she had consumed. His lips were not moving, he was not responding how he usually would in her daydreams, although his arms were around her, he wasn’t running his hands through her tresses or whispering her name over and over in assurance. 

Her mind computed at an agonisingly slow pace, this was Jack, real and in the flesh. But why would he be there with her, holding her in his arms? He was supposed to be on the vessel. He wasn't supposed to follow her. This was her time. </p><p>“Jack...” she questioned, pulling away, trying to scoot backwards on the ground away from his arms, but they were tight around her. Soon enough she was lifted, the action causing her to screw her eyes shut tightly, everything was moving too quickly for her. The motion was too much for her to have a grasp on. </p><p>“Everything will be alright, I’ve got you,” Jack’s voice whispered to her when she was upright, it helped belay her fears, though it did nothing for the room that was spinning around her. </p><p>“No wonder the rum is always gone,” Elizabeth thinks she hears him mutter under his breath, as he starts walking. Even in her state she surmised that he was insinuating that it was her.</p><p>Elizabeth leans heavily onto him, her reliance on him should be a thing of the past, growing in confidence and self realisation had made her the pirate she was today. She could stand on her on feet, but this felt too nice to even begin to think about pushing him away. </p><p>Walking was quickly becoming quite a challenge, her co-ordination was shot, causing her to stumble quite a few times, almost dragging Jack down with her on more than one occasion. </p><p>“I hope you don’t remember this...or if you do, I hope you will forgive me. I’ll even let you slap me. I’d say I’d deserve it,” Jack said to her, after they had been walking a while. Elizabeth had no time to contemplate the meaning of his words, before hands quite literally swept her off her feet. He didn't even give her a chance to object or acquiesce. </p><p>Elizabeth fearing that she was falling down, let out a high pitched shriek as her vision filled with the blackness of the sky. Yet she only found herself being lifted up into strong arms, placed against a sturdy chest which she leant against willingly, it was supporting her. Her position afforded her the ability to listen to the ‘thump thump’ as Jack called it. The thought made her start to laugh. She found herself having an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Every time she calmed down enough, and all was silent, she heard the noise of the heart again, and remembered what Jack had called it, making her start laughing again, nothing could stop the tidal waves of laughter coming from her. </p><p>“If you don’t stop laughing, there is a possibility that I may drop you,” Jack said, but it fell on deaf ears. Elizabeth was too far gone.  </p><p>When Elizabeth had no more energy, she found herself becoming more lethargic in his arms. Soon enough the noise of his ‘thump thump’ made her fall straight to sleep. It was either that, or the copious amounts of alcohol which she had consumed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Captain Jack Sparrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Captain Jack Sparrow was startled out of lightly snoozing by the loud knocking on his cabin door. Everyone knew he was not to be disturbed during these hours, yet someone was wanting his attention, they’d be lucky if he made them clean the brig for only a month. He should make it their permanent station, though that was really up to Elizabeth, she had command of the ship. He even told the person at the door what fate would befall them. Still, their knocking failed to cease at thinly veiled threats. It must've been important, either that or he was about to frighten the person senseless by following through with his threat. Jack knew he could convince Lizzie to make it occur. With that thought he got up to quiet the noise so that he could go back to his daydream about sailing the high seas with his Elizabeth at his side - not in her separate cabin. No, she would be sharing his. Elizabeth had obvious doubts about them so he had cut it off with some rather blunt words about not working out, more to convince him than her. She was far too stubborn, and too good for a pirate like him. Besides she was the King now, she wouldn't even look at him. True he had saved her life, but she had called him repulsive, and had actually succeeded in getting him killed. His feelings would have to remain unrequited.  </p><p>Cursing, he hauled his form out of his bed, the fool on the other side of the door would get what was coming to them. When he wrenched the door open he couldn't tell the boy that he would spend his remaining days cleaning the brig, quite the opposite actually. He had given him a gold coin, as a thanks. Though he also took two out of his pockets when the boy was thanking him. Pirate - he would say should that event ever be mentioned. The boy was only giving a message that Lizzie was in a bit of trouble down at the tavern. It wasn't one of his crew members who knew better, luckily for them. He was particularly grumpy when the messenger boy would not leave without receiving the coin for his trouble, though he had quickly solved that situation. More to his liking than the boys. In the end the boy had ran off none the wiser. 

Jack supposed that he had to go and save the pirate king, if only to get back what was owed to him, that was what he told himself, he didn’t mention the fact that she was beautiful, or that she was fierce, or even that she had grown into her own, or that she had the command of a vessel he sailed on. Nope. None of those things came to mind. He was only going to get his coin back, she never need know that he had already profited from the situation. His excuse would again be - Pirate. </p><p>On his way to the tavern he paid little attention to his surroundings, just staggered there, with one goal in mind - see her safely to the ship. In the end, it turned out that he had to carry her back to the ship, he had severely underestimated the state that she was to be found in. Elizabeth was deep into her cups, clearly unable to stand, maybe even hallucinating. Still beautiful though. Even with her hair flying away from the fancy up do that she was partial to. He didn't even ask her for a coin, that's how worried he was. </p><p>Jack found that he could barely hold her weight, keep upright, and walk in a straight line at the same time. He liked to think that he was a strong man, but he too had drank a few bottles of rum. All he had to do was find his way back to the ship, keep Elizabeth and himself safe, then make sure that she was tucked away in bed. 

His tasks were harder than he thought. Even getting back was arduous work, and he relished the thought of having to put her down, having her close like this was like a distant dream. Something he thought would never come to pass again. </p><p>Though when he put her down, it made his heart warm, Elizabeth was in his bed. She was going to kill him when she awoke, but for now he would bask in the moment. He thought the occasion called for rum. Jack had already moved to his stores, where he kept the rum, when he heard a moan come from the bed. </p><p>Thinking that she was hurt, he dropped the rum, the bottle smashing on the floor, before rushing back across the cabin to her side. He questioned frantically, gesturing wildly, “Lizzie?” </p><p>“Jack,” she moaned out. He had to bite back his usual reply of Captain Jack Sparrow once more that night. It would not go well for him to correct her. She had a tongue as sharp as his blade.  </p><p>“That’s right. I’m here, love,” he said instead, waiting for a response from her. Bracing himself to be shouted at for placing her in his cabin. His eyes settled upon her face, upon closer inspection he found that she was still sleeping, quite possibly having a dream about him - He hoped it was an inappropriate one. If their encounter at the tavern was anything to go by that was a possibility. Jack smiled at the thought of her wanting to kiss him, he treasured the kiss that they had despite the consequences it led to. If anything that made it all the more memorable. Even being chained up, he would be amenable to that in the future should she also be. </p><p>Jack took in her clothing when he looked her over. Would it be wrong if he decided to take off clothing items that would prevent her from sleeping soundly? She had on a jacket, knee high boots, breeches, a sword at her side, an undershirt. If there was a hat, it was long gone. And he knew from experience that there would always be a hat. He would buy a new one in the morning with the earnings he had made from this endeavor.  </p><p> Deciding that it would be better for her to sleep without her sword, his fingers deftly undid the buckle at her waist. Surely, that wasn’t wrong at all. When that went off without a hitch, he held the sword by the scabbard and pulled, sliding the belt out from underneath her. Still she didn’t wake up, though she did roll over, giving him pause. He felt like that would be enough. She would be happier if she wasn't impaled by her own sword as she slept, she could place no fault on him for removing it. </p><p>He looked at her once more, she would be slightly more comfy, though still in more clothes than he would have liked. It wouldn’t be wrong to take her boots off would it? A response came back from inside his mind - That would be fine. He went to take her boots off, it was more difficult than it looked. He needed leverage, trying to pull the boot off when touching only the boot was impossible. When the idea struck him that he would have to touch her leg to take the offending items off he almost gave up right then, that was taking too many liberties, but he wouldn't be touching her bare leg. </p><p>Though looking at those boots once more, he changed his mind. He muttered his apologies, not that she would hear them. He was going to make her more comfortable. When he placed a hand upon her leg, above the boot, he heard an intake of breath, the noise made him stop in his quest to take the boot off, and he looked up at her face. There was no other movement, no scathing objections, thus she was still sleeping. He quickly pulled that one boot off, much too quickly, he almost ended falling backwards as it came off her foot.  </p><p>He glanced at the other, it would be better for her were she not to be wearing it, so he chanced taking it off in the same method. He didn't make the same mistake, this one he removed slowly, easing it off. Still she did not wake, for that he was grateful, he didn’t want to have to explain why he was divesting her of her clothes while she was in his bed. </p><p>Then, he glanced at her jacket...but then shook his head. That was where he would draw the line. He would have to hold her against him to successfully take it off. A position he would have enjoyed being in he was sure, but now was not the time. </p><p>With a quick glance over her, there was nothing else he could do to make her sleep better. He had taken off the only items he could without suffering the full force of her wrath in the morning. Though he was sure he would still suffer in someway.</p><p>There was only one thing more that he could do. Leaning over her form, he set about kissing her on the forehead and whispering the words, “Love, that kiss can be arranged. Should you still want it tomorrow, Lizzie,” before pulling up the covers to her chin. He also made the effort to tuck her in, to make her feel more comfortable. Elizabeth moaned again in her sleep, this time louder. Jack thought it was a coincidence that she had done so when his hands accidentally brushed her sides in his efforts to ensconce her in his bed. </p><p>And with that he took up his vigil beside his bed. Though he imagined it to be their bed one day in the not so far future. Not just their bed, their cabin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>